Alexis Blaire (Lineage)
'''Alexis Blaire '''is an assassin from the 7th century, and is an early ancestory of the X-Man, Dazzler. She is a minor-boss in the video game, Lineage. Blaire, born an orphan, grew up in the poor streets of Diamont City. At a young age she was inducted into the Bounty Guild by Electra, and became one of the most valuable members. She is quick on her feet and never fails to complete a job. Blaire is one of the assassin's of the Bounty Guild that are sent to hunt down the rebels. Personality Blaire is a gentle woman, who cares for nature and life; more so than her fellow Guild sisters. However, she is not above the task of killing. Blaire will do what is necessary, when necessary, and she will do it as instructed. She is a follower of the rules, and does not like unorginization. Blaire is a clean freak, and finds joy in cleaning other people's messes, as well as keeping her surroundings sanitary and clean. She loves Electra - who she considers a mother- with a deep passion, and would take a sword for her, before any other member of the Guild. Her sisters mean the world to her, and when one is killed, she will hunt down the murderer to the ends of the Earth. Blaire does not know why Kat Gray and her company are being hunted, but she never defies direct orders from her superior. Apperance Blaire is young, light, and lean. Her tall stature gives way to muscular arms and toned legs. Her tan skin compliments her platinum blonde hair, and her eyes are of cold gray. She wears little armor, as she rarely sees full-on combat. Being an assassin, she commonly dresses in light boots, spualders, and tight leather pants. She weilds an ancient sword known as the Sword of Fyres, which adds a high level of burn damage to anyone it touches. A mask usually covers her mouth, to hide her identity, and her right arm is commonly adorned in a spaulder with a white "hand" symbol on it. This represents her part time alias as the Hand of Death. A rune tattoo is branded on her tailbone, right above her rear, that represents her unique Cosmic Wight. It is a sunburst, which glows white when she uses her abilities. History Blaire was born in the heart of Diamont City. Growing up an orphan, she was adopted and recruited into the Bounty Guild of assassins by Electra Nazar. She was immedietley labeled as one of Electa's "favorites"; for it was true. Electra trained Blaire in everything she knew, making her one of the most formidable foes in the kingdom. Blaire, however, was too kind and just to defy Electra or anyone superior to her. Balire rose up the ranks, becoming Electra's second in command, and along with Thundra, was hired by the Queen before the start of Lineage. Lineage Though Blaire has conflicting feelings about killing Kat, Sif, and Troy, she does as told and hunts them down to Tsangara Village, during the quest line: "Animal Rights". She nearly overcomes them, but in the end is defeated by the combined efforts of the Guardian Wood Spirits. Abilities *Master Asssassin: Trained by Electra, the best Bounty Hunter in Xaverius, Blaire knows a thing or two about shadows and stealth. She has mastered the art of pickpocketing and lockpicking, and is a formidble foe when wielding a dagger. She is light on her feet, and is very flexible; having been shown to pull off stunts even Electra could not attempt. *Dazzler Flash: Being a human witch, Blaire had a spell put on her at a young age. This gave her an un-born cosmic wight that would develop into her "back-up power". Using this only in sticky situations, the Dazzler Flash allows her to release a blinding flash of light to temporarily stun her enemies. Category:Lineage Category:Characters Category:Actingoutlove Category:Last Scribe of Krypton Category:Females Category:Neutral Category:Lineage Characters